


Searching For Names

by IvyCpher



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Older Sibling Raphael (TMNT), Pizza, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: While picking up pizza one night, Mikey and Raphael stumble across a kitten that they can't help but take home.





	Searching For Names

It was Raphael's turn to pick up the pizza that night, and Mikey had tagged along. Since there was some nerd movie show happening at one ot the older theaters in town that week, they didn't bother wearing any disguises. The night was warm as they walked down the sidewalk to the pizza place. A occasional car drove by with it's windows down and they would hear scraps of their loud music while it's headlights flashed the road.

"I love warm nights like this!" Mikey said as he kicked a stray pop can into an alleyway. "Especially when we don't have to bulk up with trench coats or mascot uniforms."

"Ugh, right? That hippo suit is fun in the right weather though." Raph grinned with his arms crossed behind his head. "It bein' New York you'd think that there would be more monster cons and stuff to let us be ourselves."

"Honestly! But no we have to dress in costume and run around at night, it sounds really bad when you think about it." Mikey shrugged and pulled open the large door the the pizza place. Inside there was a few dozen people in various costumes, they blended right in.

While they picked up the simply outrageous amount of pizza that four teenage boys could stuff in a single sitting, they left the pizzeria and started on their journey back to the underground.

Mikey was carrying four pizza boxes while Raphael held the rest, "Did you see that guy dressed as Spiderman? His costume looked so real!" Raph looked down at his younger brother over the boxes.

"Yeah! Gosh I wish our version of New York had cool superheroes like Spiderman!"

"Uh Mike- that's us."

"Oh.  _ Ohhh yeah!" _

Suddenly there came a crash from an alley up ahead of them and the two brothers froze. Mikey stopped so fast that he stumbled and nearly dropped the pizza in his hands. "What was that?" He whispered.

"I dunno, let's check it out." Raph said slowly, even though he held the most pizza boxes he took the first steps towards the open alley, he made sure to keep Mikey behind him in case something dangerous lie ahead.

A nearby street lamp gave off a dim light that flickered with many moths surrounding it's bulb. The alley was filled with heaps of big plastic garbage bags, at the very end of the alley was an overturned aluminum trash can. The trash can was on the ground and gently made little pattering noises like some animal was inside it.

"Raph!" Mikey loudly whispered from Raphael's side. "Let's throw some pizza by the can and see if it'll come out!"

Raphael nodded and opened one of the topmost boxes of pizza he was carrying. He pulled off a piece of ham and threw it down in front of the trash can.

The pattering stopped and for a moment nothing happened, but then a small black cat poked it's head out of the can. It stared up at the turtles with cautious yellow eyes and then looked at the ham in front of it.

"Aw!" Mikey gasped, scooting closer to Raph for a better look at the little creature. "A kitten!"

In a second the cat darted out of the can and to the small piece of meat. They ate in in hurried little chomps. Now fully out of the can they could see that it had three white socks and bobbed tail.

"The poor thing is so hungry!" Raphael frowned, taking another piece of random meat from off the pizza and throwing it down in front of the cat.

The kitten jumped back when the topping hit the ground, then they looked back at Michelangelo and Raphael and slowly moved towards the meat. They ate the new piece slower than they did the first.

"Oh we just can't leave her here!" Mikey pleaded, he looked up at Raphael with the best puppy eyes he could muster. "She's so small and hungry! All alone!"

"Oh, Mikey, I wasn't going to leave her here but now I feel really sad now that you've said all that." Raphael shook his head. When the kitten finished it's piece of meat he looked up and him. He threw the cat another topping.

"Oh great!" Mikey grinned, his sad expression gone in less than a second. "How are we going to get her back home?"

"Well," Raph hesitated, pulling off another topping, at this rate they would clear all the meat off of a extra large pizza but he wasn't much for meat anyways. "We could just keep throwin' her toppings while we walk to the manhole. She should follow us and then we can bring her down the latter, by then she should be comfortable with us."

And that's exactly what they did.

Mikey lead the way while Raphael walked slowly behind him, tossing small toppings of meat to the ground while the kitten followed willingly, eating all the scraps it was given.

When they arrived at the secret manhole, Mikey handed his pizzas to Raph and removed the cover himself. Then he carefully scooped up the stray cat, who didn't seem to mind much. Raph went down first with some difficulty due to holding nine boxes of pizza, but miraculously he didn't fall. Mikey followed behind him, clutching the kitten close.

When they arrived back down Raphael put the pizza boxes down in the living room with a sigh, "How's the cat?"

Mikey was smiling and petting the kitten's little forehead with his finger, "Great! Now that she's eaten he's okay!"

Quickly, the smell of food brought forth their brother's from their rooms 

"There you guys are! What took so long?" Leonardo asked with a smile, "I'm starving." He grabbed the first pizza box he saw which was unfortunately the one that Raphael had been feeding the kitten from. He opened it and his face fell, "What the hell? Why does it looked like everything was picked off?" He looked up and saw the kitten in Mikey's arms. "And why is there a cat?"

"There's a cat?" Donatello asked, picking up a pizza box. He opened it, closed it, and then looked up at them. "Oh so there is a cat." He moved on to the next pizza box and was satisfied with it's toppings, he pulled out a piece. "So why is there a cat?"

"Because she was alone and starving!" Mikey cried, nuzzling the kitten to his cheek. "She was digging around the garbage for scraps!"

"Are we even allowed to have a cat?" Leo asked, tossing his disappointing pizza box to the ground and stealing one of Donnie's slices.

Raph shrugged, "We were allowed to have that goldfish one time weren't we? We couldn't of just left her out there, she's so small." He gently petted the kitten's forehead with his enormous hand.

"Well if we can hide it from dad," Donnie said after a bite of pizza. "It should be fine, he was reluctant to let us have that fish too. He was mad when  _ someone _ killed it in the bath."

"How was I supposed to know that you couldn't take a bath with a fish?" Leo hissed, pointing his slice of pizza at Donatello. "I was ten!"

Raphael took the kitten from Mikey and held it, it was smaller than his hands. He pet her carefully. "Well- you know the rules, if we name it we're allowed to keep it for at least a little while." She popped her head out of his hands and jumped to the ground.

They watched her as she looked around for a moment and then started to explore.

"Why not Princess Buttercup?" Leo asked.

"Like from your Princess Bride movie? No way," Donnie shook his head. "We should call her-"

"I'm not having a cat with a name from a musical!" Leonardo shot back.

"Ooh we could call her Beyoncè!" Mikey jumped in excitement.

"What about Florence-?" Raphael asked and then suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen.

All four brothers shared a look of panic before rushing to the kitchen, on the floor was a mess of spatulas, whisks, and spoons. On the counter was a knocked over utensil holder and the cat, clutching a wooden spoon in her paws and rubbing her head against it.

"Spoons!" Everyone said at once.

And that's what they named her.


End file.
